Eternity (Insanity)
Kit and Wings can use her whenever, but others have to ask me for permission. She is not killable Eternity is Dragonmind218's OC. She is a DriftWing SeaWing hybrid, and is a loner. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#696969 5%, transparent 60%) 50px 0,radial-gradient(#00BFFF 5%, transparent 60%) 100px 50px, radial-gradient(#2E8B57, transparent), radial-gradient(#2E8B57, transparent) 50px 50px, linear-gradient(45deg, transparent 49%, #B8F 50%, transparent 70%), linear-gradient(-45deg, transparent 49%, #B8F 50%, transparent 70%), #B8F; background-size:100px 100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Dragonmind218 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Knowledge |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Sky |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Azure |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Peregrine Falcon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality |INFP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#696969 5%, transparent 60%) 50px 0,radial-gradient(#00BFFF 5%, transparent 60%) 100px 50px, radial-gradient(#2E8B57, transparent), radial-gradient(#2E8B57, transparent) 50px 50px, linear-gradient(45deg, transparent 49%, #B8F 50%, transparent 70%), linear-gradient(-45deg, transparent 49%, #B8F 50%, transparent 70%), #B8F; background-size:100px 100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 6 (dragon years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Loner |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWings and DriftWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To Find Love |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | A cave in The Blazing Crevice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Two half-sisters, mother and father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | her family |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | pretty much everyone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | fighting, flying, being with her spirit animal |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | fear, knowing that she will be discovered one day |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Normal DriftWing powers, no fire, can hold breath for a notable time, graceful swimmer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | spine stiffness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | none, but hopes to find the one whom she is looking for one day |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I don't think you should come with me; I'm dangerous." |} |} Appearance Eternity's primary scale color is a camoflauge-like green, with patches of azure and dark grey. She has flecks of grey on her snout, and her horns and claws are turqouise with gray. She has a slightly smaller-than-normal sail which is fiery red. Her wing membranes are mostly fiery red with swirls of smoky gray. She has a towering spiral along her forehead, and circles along her sail which are ultramarine. She has flame patterns along her wings which are orange. She has rough, a bit spiky, material on her pads. She has smaller than SkyWing but larger than DriftWing wings. She has two spikes on her jaw which are pointed and stick straight out, along with being teal. Her eyes are red with gray. Her head spikes are tall, pointed and blue-green. Her tail fin is fiery red with twinges of smoky gray. She has a chipped claw. Personality She feels very strongly towards nature, and has a very musical spirit. However, since she has lived alone for her entire life, she feels rejected, lonely, and hatred towards the DriftWings and SeaWings. She is also depressed over her parents dying and not being in a tribe. She is rebellious and smart, and is quick to learn and act. She is alert, and isn't always happy. She also feels that someday she has to fly higher, and speak up about her life. She is very emotional, and isn't the first one to run from a fight. She is also sarcastic and a bit playful, but she has to be in a good mood. Abilities She has the normal DriftWing abilities but cannot breathe fire, but instead hold her breath for a notable time, but can't breathe under water. History Her mother was a DriftWing and her father was a SeaWing. They died a few months after she was born, and she has stayed away from all civilazation -but still living in DriftWing territory- since. But, one day, she met a dragon, and became friends quickly with Shine on accident, and because Shine wanted to find others like Eternity and herself, they went to the Goldtouched City only for Shine to be captured and Eternity to escape, seeking revenge. She came back and Eternity rescued Shine, and they left, but while flying they started talking and the conversation got darker, as Eternity was talking about how Shine would betray her but she would never let that happen. They split ways, Eternity going back to The Blazing Crevice and Shine going to the SkyWing palace to taunt the SkyWings. Shine ended up getting captured and Eternity went to rescue her, but Shine turned her away. Eternity left, only to come back with a brightsting cactus and a bucket of fire. She could have injured Queen Scarlet and her, and Eternity left. Shine was taken to the arena to fight, but Shine escaped with two SkyWings following close behind. Eternity came and saved Shine, but Shine was injured. Eternity brought Shine into her cave, and Shine was on her bed as Eternity got the lotion. They had small talk and Eternity served food, not eating any herself. While doing that, Eternity finally learned Shine's name. They both went back to taunt the SkyWings again, but they met Burn and Scarlet. Burn captured Shine and took her to the weirdling tower while Eternity went back to her cave to read scrolls on SkyWings and SandWings, and then Eternity went to the weirdling tower to retrieve Shine, but when they met each other again they talked about friendship, and what it really meant. Relationships Shine- she is very good friends with Shine, even though they had some hardships along the way. Trivia * She has two half-sisters living in the rainforest *She has asthma *Ask her about her parents and either she'll kill you or run away (Unless you're her friend; then she's going to sigh) *She has a tendency to hug herself since she was alone for her entire life *when she's close to a DriftWing -or close to a large group of them- village, she goes slightly insane Gallery Imsoedgy.JPG|by NS Eternity (Dragonmind218).png|by Sahel IMG 20160326 163850.jpg|by me Pillowpetsaaaaaa.png|By Resa Category:DriftWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Content (Dragonmind218) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)